


Trashin' The Lab

by The_Alias (Artemis_Day)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Jane Foster, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Jane Foster Loves Science, Tumblr Prompt, minor Bucky/Jane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/pseuds/The_Alias
Summary: Rule number one of Jane's lab: don't break Jane's stuff.





	Trashin' The Lab

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt fill for noquirkyurl.

The bad guy had completely destroyed Jane’s lab. Darcy didn't know his name, so he was just ‘the bad guy’ to her. He was about to be dead anyway, so it didn’t matter.

“Dude, you are so in for it now,” she whistled.

The bad guy sneered. “As if some random scientist could take me on.”

“Yeah, actually, she can,” Darcy said, pointing at Steve and Bucky. “See these guys? They’re the heroes, and they’re not doing anything right now because they know you are so in for it.”

The men nodded.

“Do you have any idea who I am?” Better not to answer that one. “I am going to go down in history as the one who destroyed the Avengers and all their allies. Do you honestly think I’m scared of a woman?”

Screeching tires grew louder until the wall caved in and Jane’s RV roared through the dust and debris. She slammed into the bad guy at fifty miles per hour, sending him flying. Hopefully, that hefty suit of armor he’d built himself (which Darcy gave a C+ for effort) would protect him from a broken spine.

“Yeah, bitch!” Jane screamed wildly out the side window. “Let’s see you wreck my lab now!”

“She might be a little nuts,” Steve muttered.

“Yeah,” Bucky sighed with hearts in his eyes.

“I told him he was in for it,” Darcy said, shaking her head. “No one ever listens to me.”


End file.
